Cirno
Cirno is an ice fairy who first appeard on the second stage of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. As a fairy, she is exceptionally strong for her kind, but is considered to be weak by many. Her personality is childish and she is sometimes considered stupid. Physical Appearance Her design in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil and Perfect Cherry Blossom shows that Cirno has aqua-colored eyes and hair. She wears a blue ribbon, light pink blouse, blue jumper dress and seems to be wearing white socks. She also has icicle-shaped wings. In Phantasmagoria of Flower View and Touhou Hisoutensoku's official art, her ribbon is green instead of blue and her sprite in Phantamagoria of Flower View still keeps the blue ribbon. In Fairy Wars, her bow is once again blue. Her blouse has been changed to white and she seems to have bigger eyebrows (because she was drawn by Makoto Hirasaka). Her alternative outfit in Phantasmagoria of Flower View ''is same as her normal outfit, except her bow is a darker shade of green, her blouse appears light purple, and her dress is purple as well. Cirno has a form by fans dubbed the "Advent" form where she dresses similarly to ''Final Fantasy VII protagonist, Cloud Strife. She retains her default attire, but adds on a black cloth covering her left leg and arm and black gloves. Personality Cirno is a childish fairy who once said "I'm the strongest!". In the manual for Phantasmagoria of Flower View, she is labeled as "9. baka" (⑨. バカ, lit. "9. Idiot") in an explanation of the game screen's layout. She was again labeled as such in the manual for Touhou Hisoutensoku. This might simply shows that Cirno maybe some kind of idiot. An example of Cirno showing her stupidity would be the spell card Ice Sign "Icicle Fall", which has a very easy safespot to easily dodge the danmaku. However, Despite this, she's smart enough to know when she's in deep trouble, such as her battle against Yuuka in Phantasmagoria of Flower View's story mode. She can also read, unlike some of her peers, such as Mystia Lorelei. She can also count (she shows knowledge of rounding and fractions in Fairy Wars). Abilities Being an ice fairy, and a resident of Gensokyo, Cirno can fly and freeze things. However, her aim with her Spell Cards and abilities are less than spectacular. Biography The Quest for YouTube Cirno appears in the Misty Lake of Gensokyo, "up to something evil" as Marisa puts it. She flies all over the area until finally cornered. Before she battles them, she's joined by friend Daiyousei. She's easily defeated and admits her plan was to organize all the youkai in Gensokyo to perform a dance. If the player recruited 25 characters altogether they can do the dance and recruit her. Epilogue Cirno dons a familar black trench coat, carries a watermelon sword, and mutters "Not interested..." Special Attacks Ice Sign "Icicle Fall" '''- Cirno's signature Spell Card. Cirno shoots multiple icicles at the enemies. This can easily be dodged if stood in the right spot. '''Snow Sign "Diamond Blizzard" - Similar to the Icicle Fall, except now Cirno throws giant hailstones at the enemies. This attack has more accuracy. Freeze Sign "Perfect Freeze" - Cirno shoots out snowballs on all sides. They freeze in mid air, and then begin moving again after a time delay. Trivia *The dance Cirno speaks of is the dance fans have made up for the "Cirno's Perfect Math Class" song. A video of the dance can be found here. *Originally, the dance in the Quest for YouTube was to consist of all the characters you've recruited, but this was reduced to only Cirno, Link, and Zelda when the screen would lag. *Cirno's ending may hint she will reappear in her "Advent" form in a possible sequel. "Advent Cirno" is a manga parody of the film Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children where she mirrors protagonist Cloud Strife. *Recruiting Cirno gets the "Baka, Baka" Atrophyment. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG